Three hardest conversations
by WorldRuler
Summary: Ron Weasley is forced to talk with Rose about three things every father wishes he would never have to talk with his daughter about. Boys, marriage, babies. Dedicated to my own Dad, 'cause he's freaking out just like Ron.
1. One

Nervous as she never was before, Rose stepped into the room. She felt better even before her OWLs. Her hands were shaking and she had to repeat herself over and over again that she certainly is not a coward.

Her father, Ron, was sitting in his very favorite armchair, one that she wasn't allowed to lay a single finger on when she was a child. Now she was no longer one. She just turned seventeen- according to magical law, she was a mature person and she could make her own choices.

Ron looked at her, raising his eyes from The Daily Prophet. Rose had to look somehow concerned, because he closed the newspaper and examined her carefully.

"Um, Dad? Do you have a moment?", she asked, playing with her hair. She always did that when she was feeling uneasy.

Of course he had a moment. Rose was his daughter, his pride, his lovely child he had raised. He would have found a moment for her even if he was in the middle of running away from a wild hippogryph. It was a silly question.

"Yes, I suppose I can finish this later", Ron answered, laying the newspaper dawn on his lap with hesitation, as if it was very interesting. In fact, it was plain boring and he caught himself reading the same article about Arabian Ministry of Magic for second or third time.

Rose nodded. "Um... I wanted to ask you... I mean, to ask if you would like to meet my boyfriend", she mumbled, looking at the carpet, but not seeing it actually.

For a moment Ron thought that he's having heart attack. It ached as if somebody hexed him, but the only person it the room beside him was his daughter.

Her _boyfriend_? Some boy that wants to steal his Rose from him? Some unworthy brat, not good enough for his little brilliant princess (she had this intelligence of hers from Hermione)? He'll make sure taking her on a date (another horror- his Rosie having a date!) will be last thing in his pitiful life.

Rose seemed to interpret his bewildered expression in slightly different way. She gave him a look that was very much like the one her mother would give him.

"I also can have a boyfriend, Dad", she said. "It's enough that Lily makes fun of me and calls me a nerd, thank you very much. You could support me a little bit".

Support her? It was as if she had asked Ron to help her shut him because she can't really use this muggle gun.

He did believe that she could attract boys, like hell she could. Sometimes (and it was one of those moments) he wished she wasn't so pretty. And if she was a nerd when did she found time to look for a boy? He should write a letter to headmistress. They should give those kids more homework, they have too much free time.

"I don't like him", he said eventually.

"You haven't even met him, Dad!", she cried out in pure frustration.

Ron sighed heavily, closing his eyes so that she won't see his expression and how much it costs him to stay calm. "I will meet him. Happy?".

In response Rose smiled widely, clearly content. "He will come over tomorrow for a dinner". Her expression hardened for a moment, when she looked straight at him with blue eyes that were just like his. "And I don't want him to run away screaming, so please, behave, Dad!".

"I always do".


	2. Two

Ron Weasley was in his garden, pretending to do something with all the plants that get slightly out of control. Grass was reaching his knees when he was wandering through it, searching in his mind for some spell that would deal with it. He smiled to himself when idea of using one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books popped in his head. No way he`d do that. Ron would rather cut the grass in old fashioned muggle way. Or even with his own teeth.

He was wondering why Hermione asked him (well, actually- told him) to do this. She was always occupied with her work, so she would`n even noticed if he`d let things be.

Maybe he should ask Hagrid? He seemed to know quite a lot about dealing with plants, even if they don`t posses fangs.

"Dad? Are you here?", somebody called from around the corner of the house. No, not isomebody/i. There was no possible situation in which he would not recognize this voice.

Just a moment later his daughter, older of his children, came from his left. She was twenty now, tall young women with auburn hair and smile of her mother.

"What a jungle!", mumbled Rose more to herself than to him actually, eyeing garden. "It wasn't this wild when I was living here".

"Maybe you should come back then?", asked Ron, in his own opinion very tricky. Rose just laughed, shaking her head. She moved out four hundreds twenty-six days ago. Not like he was counting- she was an adult, she could live on her own. Of course it didn't have to be so far away, but still...

Ron noticed that she's doing something strange with her hands. Rose's face was calm, maybe only more happy than usually, but her hands were giving exactly opposite impression, as if she was very nervous. He was just about to ask her, but she spoke first, her voice shaking with excitement. "Guess what, Dad? I`m getting married!". She showed him her hand. On one of the fingers there was a golden ring.

"You're not", Ron said in dark voice.

Rose rolled her eyes, something she learned from Lily Potter. Her father, on the other hand, had blank expression that didn't match his thoughts.

Married. That meant Rose will have her own family now and she will be at home even less frequently, because she'll be living with her ihusband/i.

`It is all Hermione's fault', he decided. `She made some mistake while raising Rosie and that is why she wants to leave us.'

"Dad, please, be reasonable..."

"I am. I don't like this guy. I didn't like him from the very beginning, he's so... He's so... I don't like him".

Then Rose said something he couldn't just ignore. Something that was like a spell, a spell that made all this madness make sense. Words that any father could never argue with, words that had their effect on Ron as well.

"He makes me happy", she said, smiling one of her charming smiles that from now on were also for her future husband.

And she added something that changed his mood in one second. Another spell for a loving father.

"I hope you do realize that you will still be the most important men in my life, Dad?", Rose asked, looking directly in his eyes.

"And you are my baby girl, so don't grow up so fast".

She laughed. "Too late for that, Dad. Do you need some help with this so-called garden?".

"Of course not", he said. "I can handle it myself".

Rose knew that he meant it more ways than just one, so she smiled one more time and headed back to her childhood house.


	3. Three

Voices and laughs were coming from another room, but Ron wasn`t going to join his family. He leaned against the wall and was watching small and very cosy living room. It was his daughter`s, but not his. One of the armchairs that were sited near the fireplace was favorite place to rest after hard day in work for the man of the house, that`s true, but he wasn`t that man.

This house, this living room, kitchen where his wife, son, daughter and her husband were preparing dinner, even this damn armchair- it all belonged to someone else. Even his daughter, that clever little auburn-haired princess of his wasn`t literally his anymore.

Yes, when she was still in school they were seeing each other only on Christmases and holidays, but it was different. He at least knew where she is and who he handled her to. She was safe.

Small living room wasn`t actually looking like a place of potential crimes and from the logical (that is- represented by Hermione) point of view there was no possible way that something worse than tripping over carpet could happen to Rose here, but Ron knew what kind of horror was hiding behind those painted in light blue walls.

Rose will forget him.

She was still visiting her parents` house every single Sunday and she was sending owls from time to time, but he was sure that it will get less and less frequently and he could imagine himself that someday she won`t come at all. Ron will sit, old and shaking from some geriatric disease, in his favorite armchair and mumble to himself about a daughter he once had.

His pessimistic vision was interrupted by quick, silent footsteps and Rose appeared before him.

"Why don`t you have a sit, Dad?", she asked, gesturing toward the armchairs, but he just shook his head.

It didn`t make her bright smile disappear. Actually, she was nearly jumping with excitement, her cheeks colored by the softest shade of pink. Ron didn`t remember her having this kind of expression in quite a long time.

"Your husband was accidentally killed by a knife?", he guessed. He never used his name.

Rose stopped jumping for a moment and rolled her eyes.

"No, Dad, don`t be mean to him", she warned. "We have something to announce to the family and I want you to be first one to find out. Mom will probably start to cry and we won`t be able to calm her, so I better say it after dinner...", she reasoned to herself. She met Ron`s glance, clearly telling her to split it up. "Um, Daddy...", she started, but hesitated. It was very, very important to put it in right words. "You are going to be a grandpa".

First reaction of Ron was astonishment. Than he caught Rose in his arms and spilled her around as if he could see a child inside her body if only he looks from the right perspective.

"It`s going to be a baby girl", she added, laughing at his reaction. Ron also laughed.

Rose knew that now she`s going to have some rest from her over-protective father. It is well known fact, that even the most loving and over-protective parents are reaching whole new level of love and over-protectiveness when it comes to grandchildren.

'You poor little girl', she thought to her unborn daughter. 'You don`t even know what kind of live is waiting here for you. For your own good you should be a boy. Fathers always loses their minds when it comes to their daughters'.

iSo this is The End (well, not for Ron).

I had so much fun with imagining Ron`s reactions... I hope you can say the same. Rest is up to your imagination.

Thank you very much for reading "Three hardest converstaions". I hope you liked it and could understand my strange, strange English.

Give me some advices- practise makes perfect. And don`t get mad at your parents./i


End file.
